This invention relates to a hole cutting device.
In particular this invention relates to a hole cutting device adapted for cutting holes in sheets of material.
In general, the present invention relates to a device for cutting holes in sheets of plasterboard, such as those sold in New Zealand under the GIB(trademark) brand name, and used as interior wall liners in buildings. However, this should not be seen as limiting, as the present invention may also have application to other types of sheets of material.
In practice, prior to plasterboard being affixed to the framing of a building, holes must be cut in the plasterboard which correspond with the location of switchboxes (i.e. for light switches/power points) attached to the framing.
Currently holes for switchboxes are created using a knife such as a STANLEY(trademark) knife to cut both sides of the plasterboard into a shape which substantially corresponds to that of the switchbox.
However, as should be appreciated this method of cutting holes for switchboxes suffers from a number of drawbacks.
One drawback with this method is that it is unnecessarily time consumingxe2x80x94due to the requirement to cut both sides of the plasterboard.
A further drawback with this method is that often builders do not cut holes which substantially correspond with the shape/dimensions of the switchbox. As a result, electricians often have difficulty accessing the mounting holes in the switchbox to which the light switch/power point covers are attached. Consequently, electricians often have to hack at the hole created by the builder so as to access the mounting hole which risks visible damage occurring to the plasterboard which may not be covered by the switch/power-point covers.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It would also be useful if there could be provided a device which is able to cut both sides of a sheet of plasterboard so as to ensure the structural rigidity of the plasterboard is not compromised.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a hole cutting device characterised in that the device includes:
a spike capable of being driven through a sheet of material;
at least one handle which is or can be located on the spike at the opposite end to that of the tip;
a first cutting member capable of being located on the spike such that:
a) the first cutting member is positioned substantially adjacent the handle(s); and
b) the cutting edge(s) of the member can be positioned substantially adjacent a first side of the sheet of material;
a second cutting member capable of being located on the spike such that:
a) the spike is effectively united with the member; and
b) the cutting edge(s) of the member can be positioned substantially adjacent a second side of the sheet of material;
the device further characterised in that the handle(s) is/are adapted so as to be capable of moving the first cutting member along the spike towards the second cutting member so as to cause the respective cutting edges of the cutting members to cut a hole in the sheet of material therebetween.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a hole cutting device substantially as described above wherein the cutting edge(s) of the first and second cutting members have the same or similar external outlines.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a hole cutting device wherein the cutting edges of the first and second cutting members have the same or similar dimensions.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided cutting members adapted to be used with a hole cutting device substantially as described herein.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a set of cutting members adapted to be used with a hole cutting device substantially as described herein.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of cutting a hole in a sheet of material characterised by the steps of.
a) driving a spike through the sheet of material; and
b) fitting at least one cutting member to the spike so that two cutting members are positioned on either side of the sheet of material such that the cutting edge(s) of the members are positioned substantially adjacent the sheet of material; and
c) moving the cutting members towards one another so as to cut a hole in the sheet of material therebetween.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a kit of parts for assembling a hole cutting device, said kit including:
a) a spike capable of being driven through a sheet of material;
b) at least one handle which is or can be located on the spike at the opposite end to that of the tip; said handle(s) being adapted so as to be capable of moving the first cutting member along the spike;
c) a first cutting member capable of being located on, the spike such that:
(i) the first cutting member is positioned substantially adjacent the handle(s); and
(ii) the cutting edge(s) of the member can be positioned substantially adjacent a fist side of the sheet of material.
d) a second cutting member capable of being located on the spike such that:
(i) the spike is effectively united with the member; and
(ii) the cutting edge(s) of the member can be positioned substantially adjacent a second side of the sheet of material.
It is envisaged that the spike may have a number of different configurations.
In general, the spike will be a member whose length is substantially longer than its width.
In some embodiments the spike may have a substantially circular cross-section.
In preferred embodiments the spike may have a substantially square transverse cross-section.
In general it is envisaged the sheet of material may be any sheet of substantially rigid material. However, this should not be seen as limiting.
In preferred embodiments the sheet of material may be plasterboard.
The handle(s) may have a number of different configurations provided the handle(s) is/are capable of being grasped.
In preferred embodiments the handle(s) may be pivotally attached to the spike.
In some other embodiments, the handle may have a threadable core capable of engaging a threaded region of the spike.
The first cutting member may have a number of different outward configurations.
In general, the first cutting member may have a substantially rectangular external outline, although this should not be seen as limiting.
The first cutting member may be adapted so as to be capable of being located on the spike in a variety of different ways.
In preferred embodiments, the first cutting member may include an aperture of a size and shape that substantially corresponds to the transverse cross-sectional profile of the spike, on which it is to be located. The aperture being such as to allow the first cutting member to easily slide along the spike.
The second cutting member may have a number of different outward configurations.
In general, the second cutting member may have a substantially rectangular external outline, although this should not be seen as limiting.
The second cutting member may be adapted so as to be capable of being located on the spike in a variety of different way.
In preferred embodiments, the second cutting member may include an aperture of a size and shape that substantially corresponds to the transverse cross-sectional profile of the spike, on which it is to be located. The aperture being such as to allow the second cutting member to easily slide along the spike.
It is envisaged that the second cutting member may be capable of being effectively united with the spike in a variety of different ways.
In some embodiments, the second cutting member may have its aperture shaped/orientated so that it is capable of interlocking with a recess/protrusion on the spike. Thus, a second cutting member may effectively interlock with a recess/protrusion on the spike when it is rotated from a first orientation to a second orientation; such that the recess/protrusion on the spike prevents the cutting member being slid back off the spike.
In preferred embodiments, the second cutting member may be effectively united to the spike via a pin which passes through the spike and protrudes therefrom to prevent the second member from moving back off the spike.
In preferred embodiments, the first cutting member may also include markings which enable the spike to be easily aligned with the central point of the hole to be cut from the sheet of material.
The cutting edges on the first and second cutting members may be a variety of external outlines so as to create a number of differently shaped holes.
In preferred embodiments, the cutting edges may have a substantially rectangular outline so as to cut a rectangular hole in the sheet of material. However, this should not necessarily be seen as limiting.
The cutting edges of the first and second cutting members may have a variety of different configurations provided 1the edges are capable of cutting holes in the sheet of material.
It is envisaged the handle(s) may be adapted in a number of ways so as to be capable of moving the first cutting member along the spike towards the second cutting member.
In one preferred embodiment, the handle(s) may include a cam portion which is able to contact and move the first cutting member towards the second cutting member when the handle is pivoted.
In another preferred embodiment, where the core of the handle is threaded, the handle may simply be screwed further onto the spike so as to move the first cutting member towards the second cutting member.
In a further preferred embodiment, the handle(s) may include a substantially curved end portion extending past a pivot axis, said curved end portion being capable of contacting and moving the first cutting member towards the second cutting member, as the handle(s) are pivoted.
In a further preferred embodiment substantially similar to Example 3, the handle(s) may pivot about a point off-centre with the central longitudinal axis/axes of the handle(s); dependent on the orientation of the handle(s), the first cutting member may be positioned, prior to pivoting the handle(s), either closer to, or further away, from the second cutting member.
Consequently, the hole cutting device is capable of cutting thicker or thinner sheets of materialxe2x80x94dependent on the initial orientation of the handles prior to cutting.
In use, the first cutting member may already be positioned on the spike at the time it is initially driven through the sheet of material. Consequently, in this instance all that is required is to fit and unite the second cutting member to the spike.
However, this should not be seen as limiting, as in some embodiments once a spike has been driven through the sheet of material, the spike may be withdrawn to allow for the fitting of the first and second cutting members thereto.
The first cutting member being fitted to the spike first before the spike is reinserted through the hole it made in the sheet of material. At which point the second cutting member may then be located on and united to the spike on the other side of the sheet of material.
Thus preferred embodiments of the present invention may have a number of advantages over the prior art which can include:
1. The provision of a quick and efficient device/method for cutting hole(s) of uniform size in sheets of material.
2. The ability to cut both sides of the sheet of material so that the structural rigidity of the sheet of material is maintained (i.e. there is no unnecessary ripping away of portions of the cardboard outer surface of the plasterboard).
3. The apparatus/method being more time efficient than the existing methods for cutting holes in sheets of material.